


Uncle Jericho's Boat

by rizcriz



Series: Covenant House Drabbles [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for the covenant house drabbles, just pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: James shows Quentin his uncles boat.





	Uncle Jericho's Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).



> I'm currently writing 500 word drabbles (any ship, any prompt) for everyone who donates to Jason's Covenant House fundraiser! This is the first of the series!

Quentin looks over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. "No way," He says, before flipping completely around. "You do  _ not _ have a fucking  _ boat, _ James."

James grins, shrugging nonchalantly before strolling past him, gently wrapping his hand around Quentin's on the way. "You're right," He says, smug tone with matching smile as he tugs Quentin along the dock. "My Uncle Jericho does. And I may have mentioned someone I know—” He spins around, continuing to walk, backwards now, somehow the picture of gracelessness ease. “— that's you, Q — really likes boats. Like, to an  _ absurd _ degree." He wrinkles his nose and slows to a stop. "Unless that's changed since—”

"Nope! Definitely hasn't changed!" Quentin squeezes his hand, "Please take me on the boat. I'll love you forever." 

Mock hurt flashes over James' face as he closes the distance between them, the air electric and flirty as he brings his free hand up and fists it in the fabric of Quentin's shirt at his waist. "Don't you already love me forever, Q?" He asks, pouting, his lip jutting out. 

" . . . I mean. You're okay. I guess." He bites down on his bottom lip and pushes James back. "Show me the boat? Please? I. Uh. I've always wanted to do the thing—”

"The  _ thing?"  _ He raises an eyebrow skeptically, and Quentin could punch him except he couldn’t because he’s too cute when he’s smug.

"Yeah,” He says, narrowing his eyes, “the thing. With the ropes, and the, uh. The." He waves a hand absently towards the boat at the end of the dock, distantly motioning towards the fabric currently wrapped around the mass. "Curtain thingy." 

James nods. "Curtain thingy." It comes out deadpan and unconvinced, and Quentin might actually punch him. 

"Like  _ you _ know what it's called." 

"The . . .  _ sail?"  _

Quentin blinks, before blanching and nodding. Damn it,  _ of course _ he knows what it is. "I knew that . . . I was just?  _ Testing _ you?" 

James stares at him for a beat before laughing his full, open belly laugh that sends little butterflies dancing up and through Quentin's stomach and heart. He holds his hand out, then, "Come on, nerd. Let's go. I  _ might _ even teach you what a  _ stern _ is." He wiggles his eyebrows playfully as Quentin weaves their fingers together and allows himself to get pulled down the dock and onto the boat. "Be careful where you step," James says as he helps Quentin over the ladder. "It's wet." 

Quentin feigns a gasp. "Wet. On a boat. I am  _ so—” _

"All right smart ass," James laughs, pulling him in so they're chest to chest. The words die in Quentin's throat as he looks up at James from beneath his eyelashes. His eyes — his stupid green,  _ green _ eyes — are twinkling with mirth as he leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Quentin's lips. "Let's go make all your wildest dreams come true." 

" . . .  _ All _ my wildest dreams?" 

_ "Except _ sex on a boat. There are cameras." 

"Kinky." 

"Not so much for a future politician."

Quentin rolls his eyes, slipping around him. "You're no  _ fun." _ He moves to twist around, tries for suave and ends up flailing with reckless abandon as his shitty shoes slide through a puddle of water on the deck. He reaches out, wide eyed, a yelp echoing over the water around them, and he swears this is it, he's going to break his first bone, or fall over deck in some stupid slapstick disaster, but then, just as he closes his eyes to avoid witnessing his own doom, a warm hand closes around his bicep and pulls him back around.

He opens his eyes when the warmth presses up against his back, and a voice, hot and real and safe, breathes into his ear, "Honestly, Q, didn't I say  _ be careful?" _

Quentin huffs, twisting so they're face to face again. "Why be careful?" He asks, swallowing down the butterflies. "When I know you'll catch me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a drabble, donate to Jason's Covenant House (http://www.sleepout.org/participant/Jason-Ralph) send me a screenshot on twitter (I'm rizcriz on there as well) with a ship and a prompt, and I'll write you a 500 word drabble! It's an amazing cause, so even if my writing doesn't spur you, hopefully what the cause is, will!


End file.
